


Pink Hoodie

by kristsune



Series: Flowers and Tattoos [36]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Asexual Characters, M/M, Mischief and Ruckus absolutely helped Rabble set this up, They love each other so much, ace and sex positive, both physically and emotionally, do i really care? also no, he loves making Loudmouth feel good, is rabble's refractory period realistic? no, so he could surprise Loudmouth with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 23:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13914900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Rabble has a surprise for Loudmouth.





	Pink Hoodie

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to [Downpour.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13030089)   
> I just couldn't stop thinking about this, and it needed to be written.  
> Loudmouth and Nova belong to [Jesse](http://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/)

“Hey Lud’ika, Rabble is looking for you. I think he’s up in your room.” Ruckus said without looking up from his arrangement as Loudmouth walked into the shop front. Nova was in his customary place, perched on the counter next to Ruckus, tinkering on his laptop. 

Loudmouth had just been to the art store to get some new paints, he had run out of ultramarine and thalo red. Normally Rabble would have come with him, but Mischief suggested that if he didn’t want to be there for the rest of the day, he should probably go alone. It was honestly a good suggestion, Loudmouth and Rabble could spend  _ hours _ in the local art store just looking around and being together.

Loudmouth pressed a quick kiss into Ruckus’ hair, “Thanks, Ruck. You staying the night Nov’ika?” 

“Yeah. Well, we’re going out later for the full lunar eclipse.” Nova answered softly.

Loudmouth added, “I hope you have clear skies, then.”

Nova ducked his head, Loudmouth could see the soft blush under his tattoos, “Thank you.”

Loudmouth smiled at both of them, before heading upstairs to see what Rabble wanted. 

“Hey, Rab’ika, Ruck said you were looking...for.. me.” His words trailed off as he opened the door to find Rabble sitting cross legged in his old tattered pink hoodie.  _ Only _ in his soft pink hoodie. 

Rabble smiled brightly at him, though there was a flush that almost matched the hoodie across his cheeks and at the tips of his ears. “I was thinking about when you told me about that time we got stuck in the rain when we were younger, and I just wanted to… show you that I  _ am _ yours, I have been for a long time.” 

Loudmouth’s heart swelled; for Rabble to remember that story, and his memory of it, was so touching. “ _ Thank you _ .”

“There’s more.” Rabble bit his lip, as he gently stood up, which was strange in itself, Rabble was always so full of energy. 

The first thing Loudmouth noticed was that Rabble was very obviously hard, and had been for some time. Rabble beckoned him over and wrapped Loudmouth’s arms around him, resting his hands on his ass.

“ _ Oh _ .” 

Rabble had a plug in.

“You did this, for me?” 

Rabble smiled almost shyly up at him, “Yeah, It’s one of Ruck’s designs, it’s very comfortable,” His blush deepened, “I already came once while putting it in. But I was thinking of you, and us and…” Rabble shrugged.

Not only was Loudmouth touched that Rabble spent the time to do this for him, but he was rapidly becoming  _ very _ interested in what was to come next. Just the thought of Rabble sitting in his art room, wearing his hoodie, working himself open, preparing himself for  _ him _ . It was a heady feeling.

Loudmouth ran his hands up Rabble’s back, holding him close, “You know you never need to be ashamed of that.” Loudmouth was always amazed by Rabble’s refractory time. He came easily, and often. It was  _ always _ a good time, seeing how many times they could get him to come.

Rabble ducked his head, “I know, but I just wanted this to be for you.”

Loudmouth tipped his head back up, “It still is. Thank you.”  Rabble’s smile could have lit up the room. “Now, What would you like to do?”

Rabble bit his lip as he gently pushed Loudmouth so he was sitting back on the small daybed that was in the room. “I was thinking I could ride you, while keeping the hoodie on.”

Loudmouth couldn’t help the soft groan that escaped him as Rabble climbed into his lap. He automatically wrapped his arms around Rabble’s waist, pulling him close, causing Rabble to moan.

Right, the plug.

“Here, let me get undressed, and get that out of you.” Loudmouth gave him a quick kiss before shucking off his clothes and tossing them to the side. He gently sat Rabble back into his lap, relishing the soft gasp and subsequent whimper when he removed the toy. It was no wonder Rabble had come while putting it in, it was one of the longer ones, specifically shaped to hit a prostate relentlessly. 

Loudmouth slicked up his cock, pausing first to check in with Rabble. “You okay?”

“Yes,  _ please _ , Lud’ika. Make me yours.”

The plea in Rabble’s voice sent a shiver up his spine. 

“Gladly.” Loudmouth ran his hands up Rabble’s back, under the hoodie, holding him still as he pressed in. 

Rabble made the most beautiful breathy gasp, arching against him, as he came between them when Loudmouth was fully seated.

“Fuck, Rab’ika. That was hot.” Loudmouth couldn’t help saying as he forced himself to stay still, to allow Rabble to recover. 

Rabble was panting, face pressed into the crook of Loudmouth’s neck. “You feel so much nicer than the plug.”

Loudmouth smiled as he gently ran his hands along Rabble’s back. He felt incredible, even just rocking against him in time with his own movements. 

Rabble started mouthing at Loudmouth’s neck, generally a good indication that he was good to go.

“Ready, Rab’ika?”

Rather than verbally answering, Rabble added his teeth to the mark he was leaving on Loudmouth’s neck, causing his hips to jerk involuntarily. Rabble moaned at the movement, wanting more. Loudmouth never could deny Rabble, and started to thrust slow and deep. Rabble moved perfectly in time with him, hitting both of their hot spots with every thrust. 

Loudmouth was sure he wasn’t going to last long, not with Rabble in  _ his _ hoodie, already covered in his own come, gasping and moaning so beautifully. 

He wrapped his arms tight around Rabble tucking his against Rabble’s neck, breathing him in as he came.

Rabble moaned his name as he came again, smearing more come between them, on their skin and the hoodie. Loudmouth loved the thought of Rabble marking him just as much as he was being marked. They belonged to  _ each other _ . 

Loudmouth tipped Rabble’s head back just enough so he could kiss him. Rabble’s eyes fluttered closed as he kissed him back. 

“Thank you, Rab’ika. For all of this.”

“Of course.” Rabble rested their foreheads together. “I always want to be yours.” 

“And you always will be.” 

Loudmouth leaned back and brought Rabble with him, so he was laying on his chest. They would end up a sticky mess, but neither of them wanted to separate after a moment like this. They would deal with it later, content to just be wrapped around each other for a little while longer.


End file.
